


All about Steve

by ButterflyBunny



Series: Avengers' Infinite Playlist [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dancing, Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBunny/pseuds/ButterflyBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve dance. Wanda and Pietro argue. And they all find each other in a rather awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about Steve

_[(Feeling Good– Nina Simone)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHs98TEYecM) _

 

It had become sort of a tradition for Steve to watch Tony work on his lab. He couldn’t remember when he first started but he like spending time with Tony, even if they barely spoke when Tony was deep in his work. He spent hours looking at the man, drawing him and making small talk, he liked when he asked something and Tony started explaining him with bright eyes because he always looked happy while he talked about anything, even if he ended up talking about an entire different thing.

It was a few days after the first time he invited Steve to his lab that Steve noticed Tony hummed a lot, he sang very quietly to himself, stopping when Steve chuckled softly only to start again a few minutes later.

“Steve take Tony some lunch” Wanda said when the man entered the kitchen.

The woman had recently picked up an obsession with cooking after Clint left for a mission leaving the team without their favorite cook. Pietro had no complain since Wanda was amazing at it. He nodded and grabbed a plate with what Wanda said was “Orange Chiken with baked potatoes” and went down to the lab.

He knocked a few times and when there was no answer, he decided to enter. There was a song playing when he entered, a slow melancholic melody Steve hadn’t heard before.

He finds Tony on a chair leaned back, his eyes closed and his lips pursed, a small frown on his face but completely still, he was in his “Mind Palace” Pepper had called it, a place inside his head he went when he was having a hard time figuring something out. And by the look of his lab, metal pieces everywhere, a lot messier than usual and several unfinished or damaged Ironman armours, he was probably working on Mark 70 already.

Tony had mentioned something about an armour he could control with his mind, an armour made from his bones. Steve had heard of a man with bones that came out of his body in the shape of claws before, back in the army. Then again those could have been silly stories the Howling Commandos made up when they wanted to mess with him.

He sat on an extra chair Tony had in the lab, he smiled softly knowing that Tony had left that chair for him, and grabbed the moleskin he had left the day before there and started sketching the man.

It was weird seeing him so still, the man was always moving, always walking from one side of the lab to another, leaving Steve no time to draw him perfectly as he considered the older man to be. Steve stared at the man, it took him about two seconds to figure where to start, beginning with the shadow of his nose, then moving to his eyebrows and then his eyes. By the time he finished with his lips he moved to his hands.

Those he knew perfectly, he had already drawn them so many times, he had memorised them. He finished the drawing about half an hour later, surprised Tony hadn’t move but grateful too. The lines looked so alive in the paper. He leaned back and stared at the man again, even when the drawing felt perfect, once he looked at the real thing he realised it couldn’t compare. He turned the page and started writing something on the back of the drawing.

The song comes to an end and so does Tony’s trance. He blinks several times and stands up abruptly.

Lately, while working on his last armour, he had felt like he was stuck somehow. He felt that he was doing the same thing over and over, instead of getting better. And the night before, after talking a few hours, almost 9 hours, with Stephen Strange he had come up with something new, something different but according to Dr. Strange, medically possible “But fucking difficult”.

He’s about to ask FRIDAY how long was he gone when the smell of chicken reaches his nose.

“Hey” He jump and turns to find Steve standing from the chair he had bought for him, leaving the moleskin he often sketched on behind. He looked like he had been caught doing something bad.

“Where you watching me sleep? And is that chicken I smell?” Steve laughs and shrugs, and Tony reminds himself why is that his favorite sound,

“I wasn’t exactly watching you sleep” He says, “Although, since I rarely see you doing it, you couldn’t blame me” He mid-scolds and Tony rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips, “And yes, Wanda made food”

“Food” Tony nods, “You can leave that-“

“FRIDAY, when was the last time Tony ingested something?” Steve asks before he can finish.

“ _One hour twenty three minutes ago, Sir_ ” Tony grins triumphantly.

“Something other than coffee” Steve asks again, noticing the several cups on the table behind Tony.

“ _Nine hours thirty two mi-_ ”

“Mute, FRIDAY” Tony says annoyed, Steve presses his lips, “I’m working on something, I forget, sorry” he says, “I’m not even that-“

His stomach choses that second to start making whale sounds. Tony chuckles at his own mental joke and Steve scowls at him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll eat” Tony says.

He eats under Steve’s gaze, he hadn’t said anything but he hadn’t really eaten well for a few days, mostly a few sandwiches and his body weight in coffee, he didn’t want to concern Steve more than he probably already was.

“Ok, so, Wanda is on cooking duty for as long as Barton is away” He says, Steve chuckles, “Hell, we’ll have a Sabrina the teenage witch versus Legolas cook off once he comes back”

Steve laughs finally understanding a reference Tony throws at him.

“She’ll be glad you liked it” Steve said, “I’m pretty sure Vision ate two entire chickens”

Tony chuckled and continued eating.

They hadn’t realised the same song had been on repeat for about twenty minutes until they fell in the comfortable silence.

It reminded Tony of his mother, that’s why he liked it so much, even though it was a rather gloomy melody and lyrics. He caught Steve’s frown once it reached the chorus.

Tony said, “So come the storms of winter and then the birds in spring again… I have no fear of time”

Steve smiles softly, his feet moving to the sound of the song.

“I can send you a few of her compilations” Tony kept continued, and when Steve looked at him he looked distracted.

Tony eyed the forgotten Ironman armour behind Steve and Steve understood he wanted to go back to his work. He stood up and flattened the back of his pants, something he did when he felt awkward. Tony blinked at him several times noticing the air of awkwardness around Steve, he was about to ask when he spoke.

“I- um- I’m going to get this dish to the kitchen” He said, “Pietro’s turn to-“

“Hey, hey, hey” Tony stopped him, “This are plastic” he explained, “Wanda knows I always forget to take them up”

“Right, sure” He nodded, it had been Clint’s idea, after they found a plate that had been probably months down there, pretty disgusting.

Tony smiled and then threw the plastic plate and the plastic fork on one of the small trashcans he had there, witht he word “Plastic” on it.

“Recycle bins” Tony explains, “Bruce’s idea” Steve chuckled, “Do you want to stay?” He asked, and Steve sensed a bit of hopefulness but it could have been his imagination.

“Do you want me to stay?” He asked. Tony smiled softly at him, “I always want you to stay” he answered, hugging the younger’s man waist, kissing his lips softly.

Steve sighed happily inside the kiss to Tony’s content. They kissed for a few more seconds until Tony pulled back.

“Now, that’s a song” He said. He pulled Steve’s body closer to his’, moving slowly to the rhythm of the music. Steve chuckled, “Are we dancing?”

“Oh, I am” Tony grinned, “You are just standing there”

Steve looked at his feet, “I am”

Tony rolled his eyes affectionally, “Will you dance with me, Steve?” moving his hands to Steve’s hips, “Move your hips” he said, “Slowly” It took him a few seconds to find the rhythm and then they were dancing.

Nothing extraordinary, Steve remembered when Tony danced with Maria Hill at the Christmas party. He rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, he always forgot he was shorter than him. or “Less tall” like Tony often corrected.

He closed his eyes moving slowly to the music, enjoying the way Tony ran his hands through his back and hips. One thing that Steve had noticed was how much Tony’s proximity affected him and the fact that Tony was a tactile person didn’t help. He tried to distract himself looking around the shop, noticing there was a table in the dark corner of the room, on it there was a mettalic arm, a slimer version of the Ironman armour but it reminded Steve so much of Bucky’s arm. The one that pulled him out of the water and saved him.

“I can hear you thinking” Tony murmured. Steve chuckled and left a kiss on Tony’s cheek, moving to his lips afterwards.

Tony hummed happily and returned the kiss, fervently and passionate like Tony did everything, and all of sudden some awkward slow dancing became steamy kissing. And it escalated so fast that Steve didn’t realise when he began to let go and Tony’s hands were slithering under his shirt.

Tony could see Steve was having a hard time completely letting go, he had realised it days before. And it had been obvious that Steve had never done… any of this before. The younger man gasped to Tony’s delight, and his hands left Tony’s hips and gripped the metal table behind him, that was when Tony realised they had moved while dancing.

He moved from his lips to his neck biting slightly, making Steve pant against his ear, the man moved his hands back to Tony’s shoulders and the man noticed the marks that Steve had left on the table.

“Tony” Steve said, and to Tony it sounded like a “keep going” He opened Steve’s legs with his knee and accommodated better between his legs.

He might be less tall than him but he made Steve’s limbs feel numb and his body feel weightless, Tony made Steve feel small. And being completely honest, he had always found Tony... intimidating. He opened his eyes when he felt Tony’s hand grip his crotch softly.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, taking his hand away.

“Yeah, yeah, _yes_ ” Steve nodded frantically, going from red to crimson in seconds.

Tony smirked seductively and kissed him again, rubbing him through his pants harder this time. It didn’t take long for him to get his hands into Steve’s pants and it was so much better than anything Steve had imagined. Several strokes lated and Steve was a panting mess, while he tried his best to suppress his moans.

“Steve, the lab is soundproof” Tony said against his ear, “Moan all you want” he said, “I want to hear you moan for me”

The warmth was building inside of him, moving to the lower part of his belly and becoming almost unbearable. He looked at Tony, the man was biting his lower lip, eyes looking downwards with certain fascination. And Steve could feel him hard against his tight. He wanted so bad to touch him.

“I- ah- I want to-“

“Tell me Steve, what” Tony said, kissing his face and neck, “anything you want, anything you want” he said, stroking faster, knowing that Steve was on the edge, he wanted to make him feel good.

“ _Steve!_ ” Steve frowned, he was almost certain that was Wanda’s voice.

“ _Wanda, you are a snitch_ ” And that was Pietro.

“ _Steve, Pietro won’t do the dishes, says you have a machine that does that!_ ” Wanda said, sounding annoyed, “ _Are you down there?_ ”

“Yes!” Steve hissed, but not exactly answering Wanda.

“Just a little bit more” Tony said to him quietly.

“ _It’s call a dish washing machine, Wanda!_ ”

“ _I am pretty sure you made that up, brother_ ”

“Tony, Tony, Tony” Steve whispered.

“Next time I will take my time with you” Tony said, “I promise”

“Yeah, yeah” Steve nodded, looking into Tony’s eyes.

Tony smirked and kissed him, “Be quiet”

Steve frowned and looked at him, nodding a second later. Tony reached behind him, where the twins’ voices where coming from. Steve bit back a moan and hid his face on the crook of his neck.

“Wanda, it’s Tony” Tony said.

“ _Stark knows_ ” Pietro said.

Tony chuckled, he could definitely picture Wanda glaring at her brother.

“There is something that looks like an over under the sink, just open it”

“Tony” Steve said, “I’m-”

Tony hushed him softly, “It’s okay, it’s okay”

“ _Do I just put the plates there and they magically wash themselves?_ ”

“And the soap, and then turn it on” Tony nodded, Steve chuckled breathlessly and Tony rolled his eyes.

While the twins argued in sokovian on the other side of the line Tony put his full attention to Steve.

“I want to touch you” Steve whispered, eyes closed.

Tony’s cock throbbed almost painfully. He almost touched himself, but it was really all about Steve right now. He didn’t want him to do anything but enjoy himself. He nodded and kissed him.

“Next time, I promise” Steve nodded.

“ _It is not working_ ” Pietro said, and Wanda barked a laugh, “ _Can you make it work, Stark?_ ”

“ _Natasha said not to bother him when he’s working_ ” Wanda said, “ _Call Steve_ ”

Tony was about to answer them but both hands were too busy now.

“ _Steve can you come?_ ” Wanda asked.

“He’s trying” Tony said, a grin on his face.

“Tony!”

Steve arched his back and came undone under Tony’s hand, letting out a mixture of a groan and a moan that Tony had never heard before, but knew he wanted to hear it again.

There was a very long pause after that.

Steve was panting against his neck while Tony reached for a grease stained cloth to wipe his hands.

Pietro hummed nervously, “ _We um- We-_ “

“ _It’s on!_ ” Wanda said, “ _Bye!_ ”

“I think they heard you” Tony explained.

Steve, who was a sweaty mess blinked at him before realising, but instead of complaining he started laughing breathlessly to Tony’s words. And to Tony that was still the best sound that came from Steve, and it was all because of him.

 

 

 

_"Freedom is mine and I know how I feel, It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me... And I'm feelin' good."_

**Author's Note:**

> The first song they listen to is "Who Knows Where The Time Goes" by Nina Simone.
> 
> The man Steve talks about is, of course, Wolverine. Back in 2011 when The First Avenger was almost out, there was a rumour that he would meet Logan during a scene. The cameo was cancelled because of characters rights. Shame.
> 
> I mentioned Stephen Strange because I really really like Benedict Cumberbatch and I'm excited about the movie. Lol.
> 
> Possible SPOILER AHEAD?:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The "thing" Tony is working on is the Bleeding Edge Armour. I mentioned it because there are rumours that he will have it in "Civil War".


End file.
